A Southern Gentleman's Advances
by StripesCO
Summary: Milk Maiden/Harper Alexander! While washing the Yank's blood off, Harper & the Milk Maiden find pleasure with one another...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters; they are property of Tim Sullivan…**  
>AN:** Really not a big fan of the movie, but love these two together – Ogre & Christa are fucking smexy together!

* * *

><p>"Here," Harper Alexander murmured. He reached outward with a wet stringy rag to gently touch the bare shoulder of the Milk Maiden. "Have a bit of blood on your-" His voice left as the Milk Maiden turned around to face him. Her long wavy curls dangled wet and clingy over-top of her breasts, and she smiled as Harper gaped at her.<p>

The two had disposed of the newly "sawed" Yank to Mayor Buckman before he yelled that they get washed up, as to not frightened any of the other Yanks. They had complied and headed towards the creek that lay in the wooden outstretches of their camp. Miss Milk Maiden wasn't hesitant about shedding her clothes and pinky-toe dipped her way into the waist-high pool of water. The blood on her hands and arms washed instantly away, and she gazed seductively up at Harper who eyed her like so many of the Yanks before him had.

Though many learned what happened after seeking approval from her body, 'cept for Harper. He was an exception, and he knew it; even if she would tease him about it.

"R-right," Harper stammered, reaching forward to scrub the dried crimson red off Miss Milk Maiden's left shoulder.

"There's no reason to be sputtering, love," She whispered, reaching up to stroke the doctor's left cheek. Her fingers curled at the back of his head and became lost in the strands of black hair.  
>He groaned a bit, and felt the Milk Maiden lift upward to peck at his lips. He responded by gripping her somewhat plump hips and bringing her closer to his own body.<p>

A tiny moan filtered from her as a tongue plundered its way into the hollow crevice of her mouth. Her hands gripped tightly to the side of Harper's face, their nether-regions pressing tightly to one another.

Harper pulled away.

"You taste like a goddamn Yank!" He complained bitterly.

Miss Milk Maiden batted her eyes up at him, while replying coolly, "Well, why don't you show me how to accept a Southern gentleman's advances?"

Her tongue swept at her upper lip, her lips curled upwards in a devilish smirk as Harper growled. He gripped her tightly before shoving her backwards onto the grainy bank. She panted a bit as the dirt clung to her wet body, but the teasing smile never left her lips as Harper drifted his body over-top of her own.

"The only proper respect to show while receiving a Southern gentleman's advances would be, don't say no," He whispered almost seductively.

Harper grinned down at her as she reached upwards to grip his shoulders. A sharp, almost painful pinching-like sensation was felt against her woman-hood, and the Milk Maiden groaned. She lifted upward to nip at Harper's collarbone as his cock slid into her warm crevice.

Twin groans sounded out and Harper began a jerky motion with his hips; his own lips curved upward in a sick-smile. Miss Milk Maiden wrapped her legs around the curve of his waist, pulling him deeper within her own body while her hands gripped his somewhat wet back. Harper couldn't help but shudder a bit as he felt the harden nipples of the Milk Maiden's breasts trail against his own chest…

Their pleasure mounted higher as the Milk Maiden's lips pressed tightly - _hungrily_- against Harper's; tongues sweeping at one another. Harper pulled his mouth away, his hips still moving before clenching and falling silent as an almost beastie-like cry erupted from him.

He collapsed on top of her, tucking his face into the left side of her neck. Miss Milk Maiden panted as well, and stroked the damp black locks that hung against the side of the doctor's face. She smiled to herself as she felt Harper kiss the side of her neck.

"Never heard that kind of cry from you, my love," She murmured as he lifted his face from her neck, and began pulling away from her body. "Except if the Mayor's getting a nice fuck out of you," She continued.

Harper glared at her, and the Milk Maiden smiled sweetly while pecking at the doctor's lips before she quickly skipped over to where their clothes hung dry and clean on a tree-branch...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comments are appreciated!<strong>_


End file.
